Like Rain Like Music
by Baekachu
Summary: Brengsek, satu kata yang dapat mendefinisikan Byun Baekhyun. Tidak memiliki hati dan menganggap semua manusia bertopeng, berkelahi dan mencari masalah ada dalam kalimat teratas dikamusnya. Hanya Park Chanyeol yang tau alasan dibalik semuanya /Chanbaek/BadByun!
_Baekachu present_

Fanfiction of Chan – Baek Couple

Warning : Boys love, Out of character, Bad words (bagi lo yang gak suka baca fanfic dengan kata-kata kasar apalagi yang menjurus, buat yang masih dibawah umur sadar diri ye. Gua bukan author sesat, kalo gk suka ya kaga usah baca)

 _ **Like Rain Like Music**_

* * *

 **Orion High School 23.08 pm**

* * *

Terdengar suara siulan seorang namja yang berjalan dengan santai dari arah gerbang sekolah. Dengan darah yang hampir menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya termasuk wajah sombongnya. Bukannya pulang kerumah sebagai anak baik dan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya hari itu, dia malah menuju kedalam sekolahnya. Dia bukan siswa seculun itu, untuk ukuran seorang namja brengsek yang terdengar lucu malah disukai banyak yeoja disekolahnya.

Seperti dalam film atau drama picisan yang sering ditonton oleh orang lain yang baginya menjijikan, dia tidak serendah itu hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang baginya sangat tidak penting. Ayolah, itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukannya bahkan jika kepala sekolah berlutut dibawah kakinya.

Langit malam semakin menampakkan warna hitam pekat yang membuat siapapun malas untuk pergi keluar rumah, bahkan hanya untuk segelas kopi panas. Namja itu menyeringai melihat seorang siswa yang siap menerima tinjunya, memang apalagi kelakuan dari anak berandal kalau bukan berkelahi dan mencari masalah?

BRUKK

Mereka berpapasan dengan bahu saling bertubrukan dan itu membuat kedua namja itu berhenti ditempat, hal yang sangat bagus bagi namja berandal itu mengingat sejak tadi tangan dingin miliknya sudah gatal untuk menghajar orang lain. Dia tidak perduli, siapapun itu dan apa masalahnya. Karena baginya semua orang sama saja, bertopeng dan menjijikan.

"Tidak heran orang sepertimu masih berada disekolah"

Suara itu bukan dari sang namja berandal, tapi dari namja dengan ekpresi dingin dan pandangan datar yang sekarang menatap hamparan lapangan utama sekolah itu. Tangannya yang sejak tadi diam, bergerak untuk mencengkram dengan kuat pergelangan tangan namja berandal yang memekik tertahan karena sakit yang dirasakannya. Seolah pergelangan tangannya akan berpisah dengan lengannya.

"Brengsek! Apa kau mau mati?"

Tawa namja itu terdengar mengalun kencang bagai sebuah pancingan untuk membuat sang namja berandal ingin membungkam mulut itu dan merobek bibirnya. Sialan sekali, bagaimana mungkin dia kalah dengan orang yang bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Lucu sekali Byun Baekhyun, apa kau tidak mengerti kalau posisimu sekarang bukan untuk mengancamku?"

"Jika kau mencari masalah, aku adalah orang yang sangat tepat untuk itu"

Namja yang lebih tinggi terpental kebelakang dan berguling di tanah lapangan dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya, tendangan dari Baekhyun sangat keras. Baru saja dia akan berdiri tapi sebuah kaki sudah menginjak pinggangnya dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak bisa bergerak.

"Terimakasih atas kejutannya, tapi aku tidak sebaik itu untuk membiarkanmu tertawa dengan lantang setelah berhasil menyentuhku"

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin membuat namja dibawahnya babak belur, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Membuat kakinya secara tidak sengaja berhenti. Wajahnya kosong tanpa ekspresi, tidak ada yang tau apa makna dari raut wajah itu. Tanpa diperintah siapapun, kakinya bergerak menuju gerbang sekolah dengan santai meninggalkan namja brengsek yang sialnya sangat beruntung karena selamat darinya.

Mobil hitam itu tertutup dan pergi begitu saja, siapapun yang berada di mobil itu tidak perduli pada namja yang jelas-jelas sedang terkapar karena tendangan dari tuan mereka, Byun Baekhyun. Tentu saja, untuk apa perduli. Kalau kau pun tau bahwa kau digaji bukan menjadi seorang malaikat penolong, tapi untuk melakukan tugas yang dikatakan tuan besarmu.

Hening

Namja tinggi itu berdiri dengan susah payah dan berjalan untuk pulang tanpa memperdulikan perutnya yang sepertinya sudah memar dan berwarna biru. Mengenggam sebuah benda yang baru saja dipungutnya dari tanah lapangan itu. Benda itu berbunyi dan mengeluarkan sebuah suara, yang didengarkan dengan mata terpejam oleh namja itu.

* * *

Author POV

Angin berhembus kencang dibalkon atap sekolah itu, cukup mampu membuat helaian rambut indah berwarna hijau _tosca_ seorang namja yang duduk bersandar dipagar pembatas bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu sayangku"

Oke, itu adalah sapaan yang sangat berani. Suara yang sering didengarkan Baekhyun setiap hari, intonasi tanpa dosa dan ceria. Sangat disayangkan malah diserukan kepada namja yang _heartless_ seperti Byun Baekhyun.

Membuat Baekhyun seketika membuka matanya dan menatap tajam namja yang duduk bersila didepannya, senyum itu membuatnya muak setengah mati. Bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa harus dirinya yang diganggu oleh orang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah ditemuinya didunia ini.

"Apa kau cacat? Buta dan tuli? Sudah kubilang ribuan kali jangan pernah menemuiku dan berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan sok akrabmu"

Yang lebih kecil menerjang tubuh namja didepannya, membuatnya sekarang berada diatas namja itu. Mencengkram kerah namja itu seketika membuat bagian atas tubuhnya sedikit terangkat, Byun Baekhyun mampu melakukan apapun bahkan kepada orang yang lebih besar ukuran tubuh darinya.

"Kim Jongin brengsek!"

Baekhyun berteriak didepan wajah namja itu, yang dibalas kekehan dan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibir namja yang disebut namanya Kim Jongin oleh Byun Baekhyun tersebut. Membuat si kecil Byun terperangah sesaat karena malu bercampur kesal atas respon yang tidak terduga itu.

"Apakah itu panggilan sayangmu untukku? Oh, terimakasih banyak. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Berbicara dengan seorang Kim Jongin adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa dilakukannya, bukan karena dia tidak bisa memukul orang yang dengan sangat jelas menganggunya sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini, tapi semua pembicaraan ini akan berujung pada dia yang kesal dan Kim Jongin menang atas mulut brengseknya yang selalu berhasil memutar kata yang dikeluarkannya.

Tanpa memperdulikan Jongin, Baekhyun berdiri dan berlalu pergi dari tempat itu sebelum dia berkelahi dengan namja itu – lagi. Walaupun semua orang tau bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling dihindari dari seluruh penghuni sekolah karena _image_ gangsternya, tapi itu tidak berlaku kepada namja bermarga Kim itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

Hanya dua orang yang berani menatapnya tajam seperti itu. Kim Jongin dan namja yang malam itu hampir dibuatnya babak belur, cukup penasaran siapa seorang manusia lagi yang seberani itu. Tapi itu tidak penting karena yang sekarang berada dihadapannya bukan namja itu.

Memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya, satu langkah menapak pada tangga menuju balkon atap tetapi langkah selanjutnya tertahan akibat tarikan pada lengannya membuat Baehyun berada dipelukan Kim Jongin. Aroma tubuh itu memang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu, setiap hari menganggunya membuat Baekhyun mengingatnya.

"Jangan pergi bodoh, apa kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukanmu?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku memelukmu balik dan berkata menjijikan seperti yang kau katakan barusan? Dalam mimpimu pun itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kim Jongin"

"Mulutmu sangat tajam Baekhyun, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang sepertimu?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya padaku? Kau tanyakan saja pada otak gilamu itu"

Jongin tertawa dan kembali menekan tangan Baekhyun saat si mungil itu mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Memperhatikan wajah yang selalu dikaguminya sejak dulu, memangnya apa kau bisa bosan untuk melihat wajah orang yang kau sukai?

"Eunggh... Kim breng – sek"

Lenguhan itu terdengar saat Jongin mengerjai leher Baekhyun, bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh Baekhyun adalah leher dan telinganya. Hanya Jongin yang mengetahui itu, karena hanya dia yang selalu kurang kerjaan mengikuti kemanapun Byun Baekhyun pergi. Untuk apalagi kalau bukan menguntit.

Satu tanda berhasil dibuatnya di leher Baekhyun, cukup membuatnya senang walaupun dengan paksaan. Bibir itu memang mengundangnya untuk sekedar mengecap rasanya, tapi tidak bisa. Jika dia melewati batas yang ditentukan Baekhyun, selamanya dia tidak akan bisa bersama namja mungil itu lagi.

"Ini namanya pemaksaan bodoh, sahabat macam apa yang melakukan hal ini pada sahabatnya sendiri?"

"Hei kau juga menikmatinya, buktinya kau melenguh"

"Kim sialan, memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan jika aku saja tidak bisa bergerak"

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya Baekhyun pendek"

"Berhenti menyebutku pendek jika kulitmu saja hitam seperti arang, apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari itu?"

"Tentu saja aku seksi, tampan, baik dan tinggi. Tidak sepertimu yang pendek, kulit pucat dan juga – cantik"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau can – tik"

Satu tarikan dipipi Baekhyun membuat wajahnya aneh, pelakunya adalah Jongin yang sedang tertawa lebar sambil berlari meninggalkan si mungil. Jika saja ini komik, mungkin akan ada dua tanduk dikepalanya.

"Aku kalah lagi"

Baekhyun bergumam pelan, seperti biasanya dia akan kalah dengan Kim Jongin. Dari segi kekuatan ataupun hati. Hatinya tidak bisa menolak, sahabatnya itu memang mampu membuatnya berdiam diri. Mungkin membalas sesuatu dimasa lalu yang pernah dilakukan Kim Jongin.

* * *

Aku bermimpi tentang namja itu lagi, namja yang sama yang kutemui pada malam itu. Aku mencoba melupakan kejadian yang tidak penting sama sekali itu. Tapi yang kudapat adalah aku terus bermimpi bersama namja itu, mimpi yang bahkan membuatku tertawa.

Bagaimana tidak? Setiap mimpiku itu, namja itu dan aku banyak melakukan hal bersama. Seperti orang yang saling mengenal. Aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkan sisi baikku kepada orang yang bahkan aku tidak tau namanya. Hanya Kim Jongin yang bisa memiliki hak istimewa itu.

"Pagi Baek"

Seruan dari Jongin tidak aku perdulikan, aku tidak tau apa untungnya menyapa dipagi hari. Bersyukur karena kau masih hidup didetik ini? Oh, bahkan tuhan tidak akan melirikku walaupun aku menangis meraung-raung kepadanya. Aku ini brengsek, dan tuhan pun tau itu.

Kim seongsaeng masuk dengan heels menggema dalam ruang kelas, membawa setumpuk buku ditangannya. Seorang namja dengan tinggi menjulang mengikutinya dari belakang, membuatku memutar bola mata dan membuang muka. Satu lagi pecundang yang masuk ke kelasku.

"Park Chanyeol imnida"

Satu kalimat itu tidak membuatku menunjukkan respon berarti, masih memandangi kumpulan siswa yang bermain bola di lapangan outdoor sekolah kami. Itu lebih baik daripada harus menonton perkenalan tidak penting didepan kelas saat ini.

"Mulai sekarang Chanyeol akan berada dikelas ini, dia pindah dari kelas 2A. Kalian akan berteman dengannya bukan?"

Itu ancaman basi, tapi ada yang menarik perhatianku. Bagaimana mungkin siswa dari kelas 2A, kelas terbaik seangkatan kami pindah ke kelas paling buruk disekolah kami. Ada yang aneh, atau hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu?

Aku menengok ke arah Jongin dan benar sekali seperti biasanya dia memang memandangku entah sejak kapan, sedikit mencoba peruntungan dengan bertelepati menggunakan mataku tentang pendapatnya atas kalimat Kim seongsaeng barusan. Tapi yang kudapat adalah tatapan memuja bodoh yang selalu ditampilkan namja dengan kulit tan itu.

Sial sekali kalau aku masih berpikir Kim Jongin itu memiliki otak, oh iya aku lupa. Otaknya telah tiada setelah mulutnya berkata untuk pertama kalinya bahwa dia menyukaiku. Berikan aku selamat karena bisa memiliki sahabat sejenis Kim Jongin.

"Hai Byun Baekhyun"

Sapaan itu membuatku mendongak, Park Chanyeol. Namja yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas sekarang berdiri dihadapanku. Membuatku bertanya, bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku.

Namja itu langsung menuju ke bangku kosong dibelakangku, tunggu dulu. Jadi dia akan menempati bangku milik mantan kekasihku? Cari mati.

Saat aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya, sebuah suara lebih membuatku terkejut. Suara yang dulu selalu membuatku tersenyum, dan pada akhirnya malah membuatku muak karena apa yang telah diperbuatnya dulu.

"Baekhyun-ah"

Sial, bagaimana mungkin _dia_ kembali?

Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap ini adalah sebuah ilusi saat ternyata ini memang kenyataan. Namja itu berdiri diambang pintu kelas dengan tatapan sendu, hei haruskah dengan tatapan aneh itu. Apa maksudnya dengan tatapan itu?

Saat namja itu berjalan kearahku, aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melayangkan tinjuku padanya. Tapi sebuah tangan menggengam tanganku dan menahan tangan namja itu yang ingin menyentuhku, kukira itu adalah Kim Jongin tapi ternyata bukan.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku tidak perduli dengan suara itu, yang aku perdulikan saat ini adalah seseorang yang berdiri dihadapanku. Orang yang pernah membuatku menjadi pecundang s _aat itu._

Tidak salah lagi.

Dia adalah Kris Wu.

* * *

Tobecontinued

* * *

Sebenarnya gue lebih suka baca daripada nulis, karena nulis itu pegel. Wkwk

Ini fanfic pertama gue yang gue gktau gimana orang-orang bakal naggepinnya.

Terserah lu mau ngoceh apa di komen. Yang penting gue bahagia karena berhasil ngepost ff yang bagi gue panjang, tapi bagi lu pasti pendek (?) ngakak.

Gue adalah _**Baekhyun hard shipper.**_ Entah kenapa kalo ada yang sependapat sama gue, kalo gue itu orangnya bosenan. Sesekali gue pasti bakal lagi suka sama member disuatu grup, tapi gue pasti bakal balik lagi ke Baekhyun. sial sekali kawan-kawan

Agaknya panjang diocehan authornya -_- sorry kalo gitu, itu aja yang mau gua omongin. Kita ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya – semoga.


End file.
